Halo Battle Evolution: Attack Look After Universe
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Chief and Kotana ride under Auras surface in a donkey getting close as possible to the control room. As they push forward they meet fire department zulu who is requesting un security council troops. There's even a marine corps called ocean for some odd reason, along with his pal navy who just wants money. Drama increases as kotana calls chief a barbarian and the ring "not a stick"


I will be your father...

Fade into the interior of a large Forerunner dome, panning to a long axis, and an Grunt step on an open platform.

Turn off the hum of walking while other snoring sleeps around him. When he heard the jet, he stopped. He sniffed the air. When a donkey rose from the abyss in front of him, he yelled and ran towards the door.

Carol "Foehammer" RawleyCOM: "This is the way I can go."

CortanaCOM: "Roger, we can find the way to the control center from here."

FoehammerCOM: "Good luck. Foehammer is out."

He hovered at the edge of the platform and the chief went out. He entered a series of round rooms and began to clear their covenants.

Cortana: "The covenant here is stronger than I expected. They seem to have secured the security of the entire region."

The chief appeared on a bridge where he found that it was snowing.

Cortana: "Interesting... The weather pattern here looks natural, not artificial. I want to know if the ring's environmental system is malfunctioning... or if the designer wants to have bad weather during installation. ""

The spaceship flies over the bridge. The covenant forces on the bridge opened fire.

Fire Brigant Zulu SergeantCOM: "This is the fire brigade Zulu asking for any UN Security Council troops to provide immediate assistance. Is anyone copying? End."

Cortana: "I don't think there is any manpower left in this part of the ring."COM"Cortana to the fire department Zulu, I read you. Firefighting Zulu, this is Cortana. Keep the position. We are moving forward."

Fire Chief Zulu SergeantCOM: "Roger, hurry."

鹈鹕 Drop to an area below the bridge.

The chief entered another structure and descended to the ground where he returned to the canyon. There are three Marines in a large number of covenants, including one overthrown warthog. A Covenant Wraith tank fired a plasma mortar, as the Shade turret and ghost vehicles attacked the Marines.

Marines: "I am very happy that you can join the party, sir!"

Either

Marine Corps: "Mr. Sir, nice to meet you!"

After the enemy in the area is eliminated

Marines: "They gave them the best shots, but they didn't expect to meet the biggest Marines in the Legion!"

Either

Marine Corps: "That's all. This area is safe."

The chieftain found a second group of Marines fighting near the Scorpion Tank. With his help, they cleaned up the area.

Marine Corps: "The enemy has been eliminated. The area is safe."

Fire brigade Zulu Sergeant: "That's the last one - regional security. Stand up, team! They made them the biggest, that's for sure. This is what's left in my row! The covenant takes effect here. ... they brought a lot of toys! Before you appear, I won't give us a chance to snowball, chief."

The chiefs and the Marines marched forward.

Ocean: "Hey, nonsense. Let's get hell here, man! Someone called the ship!"

Sergeant Zulu, the fire brigade: "You are collecting garbage now, sir. You are a Marine, so it behaves like this, damn it! We have work here to do."

Either

Ocean: "Shut up! Show some backbone, amigo!"

CortanaCOM: "Negative, team. There is no escape at this time. But the chief and I can use some help."

Sergeant Zulu, fire brigade: "Okay, Marines. It's time to repay the chieftain and pull your regretful tail out of the fire. Ready to move out!"

The chiefs reached the second large open area, one of which circling on the ice and the other on the top of the cliff at the far end of the canyon.

Navy: "Bloody hell! The enemy's troops have armor support... It's time to make money."

Either

Navy: "The enemy's mortar tanks are seen in my position... this will be a busy day."

Either

Navy: "Dang, they got support from the armor! Be careful with those tanks!"

Either

Navy: "Contact, contact! Convention mortar tanks are entering!"

Cortana: "The Covenant put their tank at the entrance to the tunnel."

The chiefs destroyed the first covenant tank.

Marines: "It looks like this armor is not that hard! After all, let's drag the rest of the others away!"

The chieftain entered the tunnel and encountered a large cave. More covenants are waiting inside.

Marines: "See more contracts!"

Ocean: "Men, these guys are like you!"

The chief goes through the cave and into another tunnel, which quickly becomes an upward rocky slope.

Rolling mine

The chief cleared the area, including the fourth ghost of that level.

Sergeant Zulu, fire brigade: "Your monkey looks almost like a golden boy!"

Ocean: "Damn!"

The chief met two hunters chasing a team of Marines and sheriff stackers, where the path turned back and then descended to a frozen river leading to the cave to the last area of the second abyss.

Cortana: "I think the covenant has wiped out all the naval forces in the area."

After the chieftain took part in and defeated the hunter, a covenant spirit emerged from behind the cliff and fell on the ridge he had just descended.

Marine Corps: "Have everyone else heard it? Hey, man... the covenant spacecraft enters and accepts cover!"

Marines: "The covenant is falling behind us! We are trapped!"

The chieftain approached some turns until the last area of the second crack.

Marines 2: "Master, the covenant dug a fixed gun in those rocks!"

Either

Marines 3: "Wow, sir! I have dug up the contract in these rocks! They nailed us here!"

Cortana: (for the principal) "We need to get up." (OS) "Marines, keep your position. We will deal with those guns." (again to the chiefs) "Master, we should expand the ridge and in those Fixed under the gun."

Marines 2: "Roger, the Marines, stay here and cover the owner."

Either

Marines 3: "I am not in a hurry to charge the guns for these guns, Cortana. Hold the position."

The chiefs destroyed all enemies in the area, including the banshee and two ghosts, and approached a door on the cliff.

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to the fire department Zulu. I sent a distress signal marked with your current location. Keep your position and wait for evac. My host and I will move on."

Marine Corps: "That's for sure! Firefighter Zulu is out!"

Either

Ocean: "Affirmative! Good people, evac birds are on the way!"

Either

Marines: "Mr. sir! Firefighter Zulu is out!"

The chiefs fought through more interior areas and two other bridges.

Cortana: "The resistance seems to be increasing. We must be close to the control center."

The chief arrived at the gate of the third canyon.

If I have super weapons...

Cortana: "Analysis. This must be the control room. Subtle. The entrance to the control room is at the top of the pyramid structure. Take me there, I should be able to bring us in."

If the chief does not arrive in time for the banshee, he will enter more interior areas before reaching the first floor, where he enters the abyss again.

Cortana: "The entrance to the control room is at the top of the pyramid. Let's get there. We should conquer one of the ghosts, we need firepower."

The chief marched on the pyramid and entered the large corridor through the gate, where he killed all the covenants, including a fanatic.

Cortana: "Scanning... The covenant forces around have been eliminated. Let's move on to Halo's control room."

The chief opened the last door.

Cortana: "That's it. Halo's control center."

The owner walked through the door and entered the control panel in the center of a circular glass walkway, extending out of the middle of a huge open room. Halo's hologram revolves around the system's smaller hologram, which shows Basis and Threshold, and Halo between them. Also noteworthy is the red area shown on the land of Halo, which may indicate where the flood is spreading.

Cortana: "That terminal, try it."

The chief unplugged Cortana's chips from his helmet and placed her chips on the terminal. After a while, she appeared above the display. Data flows out in all directions. Her eyes are now red, her body is green, and occasionally it turns blue/purple.

Principal: "Are you alright?"

Cortana: (smile) "It never gets better! You can't imagine rich information. Knowledge... So... So fast. It's glorious!"

Principal: "So... what type of weapon is it?"

Cortana: "What are you talking about?"

Principal: "Let us stay focused. Halo... How do we use it to oppose the Covenant?"

Cortana: "This ring is not a stick, you are a barbarian, it is something else... more important. The covenant is right... this ring... it is the forerunner Give me a second visit... Yes, the forerunner built this place, they call it the "fortress world", for... no, that's impossible. Oh, those contractual fools, They must know that there must be signs!"

Principal: "Slow down. You lost me."

Cortana: "The covenant found something, buried in this ring, a little scary, now... they are afraid."

Principal: "What is buried? Where is it?"

Cortana: (it looks terrible) "Captain, we must stop the captain!"

Principal: "Case? What do we do -"

Cortana: "The arsenal he is looking for. This is not true - we can't let him in!"

Principal: "I don't understand -."

Cortana: "There is no time. Leave here, find Case, stop him! It's too late!"

The chief turned and ran from the control room.

The level ends.


End file.
